Alice and Alice
by HyperCandy
Summary: This is my little idea of what a Pandora Hearts movie would be like. What happends when the Will of the Abyss wants to leave the abyss? *Note* The will of the abyss will be typed as Alyss, and Alice B-rabbit will be typed as Alice.
1. Chapter 1

Something so pure, and yet so twisted. The heart of the Abyss, was of course little Alice. How did something so pure become so tainted? It's as if someone spilled ink all over a diamond. The distorted child's room, and the twisted Abyss, was all Alice's chess board. She could decide who was to die, and who was to live. They were all merely her pawns to keep her entertained until she obtains her checkmate. Although, even with loyal Cheshire at her side…there's always the empty void in her heart; the part that longed to interact, share, and feel joy with other people, and Alice never really got to have tea with Jack Vessalius. Alice was the rare and beautiful white tiger placed in a cage for protection, and she wanted out. There was of course a condition, there must always be a heart, without a heart, the Abyss would cease to exist; so how can Alice leave? The answer was simple…  
"Cheshire?" Alice said as she took one of the many dolls off her shelf.

Cheshire then lifted his head up from cleaning his fur, signaling that Alice had his undivided attention.

"I've just gotten a wonderful idea! Let us go find Jack and have tea with him on Earth."

Cheshire showed a shocked expression and then before he could oppose to the idea…

"I know what you're thinking Cheshire, but don't you want me to be happy?" Alice then showed her eyes, her pupils were contracted and her eyes had shown an expression that even Cheshire had never seen before.

"Won't you be my knight, and bring Alice B-rabbit to me?" She continued.

"But Alice, you know very well that your body cannot leave the Abyss! Also, you've never had any contact with Alice B-rabbit since birth, you don't know what could happen! And I refuse to leave your side; I will only accept the purest Alice as my owner." announced Cheshire.

After calming down a bit Alice spoke, "Cheshire, you know very well that I've killed countless beings. Won't you do this for me?"

"I never said that I wouldn't do this for you Alice…"

"In that case please be on your way. I can hardly wait!" Alice responded.

Without another word Alice opened a portal, and Cheshire stepped through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid Rabbit! Can't you handle cleaning up after yourself when you finish eating?" Raven angrily said while cleaning a pile of bones off his coat.

"Dumb seaweed head! I'm sorry that I'm not one of those delicate girls that you could never get!"

It was early in the morning, Alice and Raven were already quarreling. Oz took the opportunity to "borrow" some of Raven's morning tea biscuits. Break and Sharon were already finished eating and decided to move onto morning tea, Break had an extra serving of sugar cubes on the side.

"Good morning! Today I got mail from Ada saying that she is doing great, so being a proud parent I'm going to celebrate with all of you! I brought juice for everyone!" Oscar blasted in the room with that one very long announcement which somehow lasted no longer than 10 seconds.

"Umm…are you sure that's a good idea Uncle? Remember what happened last time you gave us "juice" to celebrate with? (Refer to episode 20 -- spoiler). "Oz reminded Oscar.

"Don't worry, this time I made sure it was juice. I bought it down at the farmers market."Oscar said as he handed everyone a glass of "juice".

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled.

(20 minutes of chugging down "juice" later)

"Uncle are you still sure that it was juice? Where did you buy it from?"Oz the all-mighty high drinking capacity one said.

"I was pretty sure that it was juice…I bought it from a wine grape cart—oh…"

"Uncle that was more "juice" than last time! How long do you think they'll stay drunk for?"

"Until Dinner time at least, might as well let them sleep." Oscar said regrettably.

After a few minutes of getting the "juice" overdosed citizens back into their bedrooms, Oz and Oscar fell asleep (they can weigh a lot more that you think despite their looks). As soon as Oz and Oscar drifted off Alice B-rabbit's bedroom door opened.  
"Hic*…hungry…want meat…hic*"Alice B-rabbit sluggishly walked down to the kitchen.

Through the quiet and silent halls that seemed to be friends with misery, Alice B-rabbit continued to walk, closer and closer towards the kitchen; yet also closer and closer towards something very eerie. Completely unaware of what was in the shadows following and tracing her every step, Alice B-rabbit continued to walk.

CHAPTER 3 IS COMING SOON!!

This is my first fan fiction story, feel free to write a review and help me improve my writing style. Please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Alice is Alice B-Rabbit, and Alyss is the Will of the Abyss. Both their names are Alice but I didn't want to type the Will of the Abyss every time after I type "Alice", yup. I got lazy, I'm the worst.

Still drunk, Alice had surprisingly reached the kitchen. While Alice fiercely searched for some pre-cooked meat that she could indulge in, she barely noticed a small black cat creep out from under the counter. In fact, she wouldn't have noticed the small cat at all if it weren't for the bell hung around the cat's neck; it was hung off of a pink ribbon with a perfect bow tied on the back of the cat's neck, it made gentle ringing sounds while the cat prowled. Though the cat had extremely luscious fur, it was the bell that caught Alice's attention. The sound reached out to her, as if it was calling her name. Not only that, it had cured Alice's drunken presence. As soon as Alice collected herself after clearing her hazed state, the neatly tiled ground in the Reinsworth kitchen floor had shattered; it appeared as if Alice was the epicenter. Before Alice could realize what was going on, the circular vortex made up of purple and green had opened up; when Alice attempted to jump out of the way, her own chains had restrained her from moving another inch. Shocked and confused, Alice was helpless as the room was isolated from the rest of the Reinsworth mansion, and was slowly being dragged back, deep into the Abyss. Before Alice completely disappeared into the purple vortex, with the corner of her eye, she caught the black cat with what seemed to be a smile on its face; and it was last thing she saw before being swallowed completely by the Abyss.

When one of the many maids of the Reinsworth mansion noticed that the East kitchen was running low on silk napkins, she rushed to the West kitchen in a hurried manner; she had to quickly fold the napkins and prepare for dinner. Although, rather than returning with a handful of silk napkins; she returned in a panic with a look of fright sculpted across her face.

"Lady Sharon! Lady Sharon!" the maid had cried as soon as Sharon was within her eyes view.

"Miss Tina, calm down! What ever is the matter?" Sharon asked.

"The West kitchen…the floor, its completely shattered! Nothing was stolen but the floor was shattered, destroyed into little tiny bits!" the maid quickly continued, despite how out of breathe she was.

"Ah, that's quite a bit of shocking news…also, I wonder where are dear little B-rabbit has gone? Usually when she smells the cooked meat she would come, racing down the stairs." Break had decided to jump in the conversation after some eaves-dropping from who knows where.

"Ill go check on Alice." Oz said after hearing Break's part of the conversation.

*Oz arrives in Alice's room*

"Alice?" Oz slowly enters the room. "It's time for dinner, the chief made lots of meat!"

"My, how barbaric; is there no tarts that we could have? Or maybe a tea party instead?" A mysterious voice in the dark replied. Oz instantly knew that it was not in fact Alice B-rabbit. Instead, he found himself facing an exact copy, of the Alice he knew so well…only, she was pure white; she wore blue roses around the side of her neck, and a white gown made of what appeared to be something finer than the finest silk.

"You're…you're not Alice!" Oz said in a stunned voice.

"True, but my name is in fact also Alyss. Would you like to talk until we fall asleep? As well as playing with my dolls! Oh wait, I no longer have my many dolls…I guess it's time to find some more dolls."Alyss seemed to be enjoying her newly obtained freedom. All thanks to her loyal knight.


End file.
